1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to an enclosure for interconnecting optical fibers of one or more fiber optic drop cables with optical fibers of a fiber optic distribution cable at a branch point in a fiber optic network.
2. Technical Background
To provide improved performance to subscribers, communication and data networks are increasingly employing optical fiber. The benefits of optical fiber are well known and include higher signal-to-noise ratios and increased bandwidth. As a result of the ever-increasing demand for broadband communications, fiber optic networks typically include a large number of mid-span access locations at which one or more optical fibers are branched from a distribution cable. These mid-span access locations provide a branch point from the distribution cable leading to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber, and thus, may be used to extend an “all optical” communications network closer to the subscriber. In this regard, fiber optic networks are being developed that deliver optical fiber connectivity all the way to end subscribers. These initiatives include various fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and other fiber initiatives (generally described as FTTx).
Due to the geographical spacing between the service provider and the various subscribers served by each mid-span access location, optical connection terminals may be employed for interconnecting optical fibers. Optical connection terminals can include closures, network terminals, pedestals, and the like. Optical connection terminals can support connection of optical fibers of drop cables extending from the subscribers with optical fibers of the distribution cable extending from the service provider to establish the optical connections necessary to complete the FTTx communications network. Optical connection terminals also provide a furcation point for optical connections. Optical connection terminals can be multiple port (multi-port) connection terminals to facilitate optical connections for multiple optical fibers, and may also include connector ports provided in the form of connectorized fiber optic adapters configured to be optically connected to optical fibers from a received drop cable. In this manner, optical fiber connections can easily be established to the optical fibers in the drop cable by connecting connectorized optical fibers from a subscriber cable(s) to the fiber optic adapters. Such connections can be configured and reconfigured in the field by a relatively unskilled technician.
Because the optical connection terminal is designed to be deployed in rugged conditions, such as outdoors and underground, the optical connection terminal is designed to protect the optical fibers and their optical fiber connections contained in the optical connection terminal. For example, the optical connection terminal may comprise a terminal enclosure configured to receive a terminal cover to seal off the terminal enclosure and protect the optical fibers and optical fiber connections contained therein. Further, because the optical connection terminal may incur forces in the field, such as due to movement when being installed and accessed for example, the optical fibers and optical fiber connections contained therein may also need to be secured inside the optical connection terminal to prevent damage to the optical fibers and/or disconnection of optical fiber connections contained therein.